Amor Deliria Nervosa
by Bookworm2104
Summary: They believe that love is disease, that if you fall in love, you need to be cured. That's why we have the necklaces, they're given to us at birth, they bear a shape that is unique and another person in our world has the same shape. But sometimes, what people say is wrong, this is one of the cases. This is my love story. AU WEMMA. Dystopian romance.


**Hey guys,**

**I haven't wrote for a long time so i ****apologise! But I hope you like this, it kind of the same idea as Delirium the book! READ IT! It is amazing! **

**~Hannah**

Some people, the invalids, think this idea isn't good. They believe you have to go the struggle to achieve the goal, to go through the supposed pain and heartbreak to find your one love, but the society don't agree. They believe that love is diease, that if you fall in love, you need to be cured. That's why we have the necklaces, they're given to us at birth, they bear a shape that is unique and another person in our world has the same shape. They get warmer when you are closer to your other half, and colder when you are further apart. Ever since I was younger, I loved this idea, this idea of a quest to find my other half, sort of an adventure but as I grew older, I began to realize that maybe this isn't right. I'm Emma Pillsbury and this is how I fell in love against all odds.

I don't' know when it happened or how for that fact. It happened in a blink of an eye, I heard that saying in an ancient book from when love was accepted. He just appeared and just kind of stole my breath. That hasn't happened before, I was made breathless by his shear appearance. He never got round to opening his mouth because before we knew it, the society were invading the building so he fled. I never learnt anything else about him except his name.

He didn't seem like the boys from the society, he seemed more mature yet young. Wiser and smarter than the rest but somehow still innocent in his own way. His eyes bore depths of the past memories and pain, it swirled around in his eyes, and his posture was almost as if he was ready to attack. He was ready to pounce on someone if needed, always on guard, always alert. That is what intrigued me, why must he feel so jumpy, what is there preventing him from letting the guard down?

When he smiled his eyes didn't exactly reach up to his eyes, his eyes still bearing the pain, and his smile was a crooked one, kind of cute. His hair didn't look like anyone else's hair, I've never seen anyone's hair look like that before. All the boys in the society have brown hair, and brown eyes but he didn't. He had these gold locks of hair, but it wasn't straight, it was curly, and it looked so soft, softer than any other boys hair. His eyes weren't brown, they were green, big green eyes showing every kind of emotion possible. I've never seen any boy look like him before, where did he come from?

He ran away before I could ask him a proper question, when I first saw, I was breathless, he smiled a crooked smile my way and I didn't have the ability to form somewhat of a coherent sentence. He came in and jumbled up all the letters, all the words, and the thoughts I'd had before he appeared.

People say the necklace is a good thing, that it prevents heartbreak and disappoint and I never doubted it, until now. What if heartbreak was neccersary, what if it would help me become a better person, a wiser person? They say that falling in love was bad, people went insane, said things they didn't mean and acted in a way someone in their right mind wouldn't. That's why love became something to fear, before people searched for love, they believed it brought them happieness. What if it does, what if love isn't bad and after all this time, it is good, it is the key to happiness and peacefulness? Ever since that boy came, these questions haven't stopped, they keep popping up, in assemblies with the society, when I'm having dinner with my parents. I keep thinking they can see and hear what I'm thinking, that somehow they will figure it out and will sense it on me, then I'll be disowned, no one wants a child who falls in love. They want a child who is content and who agrees with the necklace, I'm beginning to think that I'm not that child.

See, as a child, I never believed love even existed, I didn't think that something so terrible could ever exist but maybe it does. Am I in love? Is this what love feels like, having your breath taken away, these feelings in your stomach, a weird fluttering feeling. I've tried to push it away but I keep seeing his face and how he spoke and the feelings come back. I can't tell my parents this, this will mean I'm not normal, all my life I've been normal, I don't want that to change now. I don't want to lose all my friends, or be disowned by my family over a feeling. I have to hide it but it is eating away at me inside.

His voice held this kind of magical tone, a tone of pure beauty, can a voice hold something as powerful as that, I don't know but after hearing his, I think it is possible. I wouldn't mind hearing it for the rest of my life, when he spoke, I felt like I had heard that voice a million times before, how is that possible? I don't know if it is. People are going to say that its not possible, that I'm too young to know about these things, I'm too young to understand the meaning of forever, but I'm not. I wonder if I will ever see him again, I wonder if he is my other half and maybe that is why I feel such a connection to him? I wonder if he feels the same way about me. I wonder if I will ever get answers to these questions.

Is love really like books? Those ancient books from before when love was accepted, is it all real? I'm beginning to think it is, I understand why it is to be prevented because there is this ache in chest when I think about never meeting him again but it feels good. This strong emotion, stronger than anything I've ever felt before. I don't think this feeling could be considered bad. All I know is that maybe the society is wrong, maybe love isn't bad. And if it isn't, maybe I've found love with that golden haired, green eyed boy. Maybe I'm in 'love' with a real boy. I just wonder if he feels the same way about me?

I'm Emma Pillsbury, this is how I fell in love with a boy named Will Schuester.


End file.
